


First Day Eve

by HeroMaggie



Series: DA: The College Years [9]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Anders back in a maxi skirt, Carver is a tit, First Day Eve Celebrations, Hawke is so...Hawke, M/M, Professor/Coach Varric, first holiday together, streaking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-22
Updated: 2015-04-22
Packaged: 2018-03-25 07:41:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3802324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeroMaggie/pseuds/HeroMaggie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fenris and Anders spend their first First Day Eve at a party at Isabela's. </p>
<p>Hawke provides the new year entertainment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Day Eve

**Author's Note:**

> I'll admit to some minor cackling while writing this. I really blame Hawke for that.

Laughter, music, and chatter spilled from the sliding glass doors of the apartment and onto the small back patio. It was First Day Eve and Isabela had decided to throw a party to celebrate the ending of one year and the beginning of the next. Kegs had been set up, two folding tables overflowed with food, and a crowd milled around the small garden apartment - most of them happily drunk.

Sitting out on the patio, arm possessively wrapped around Anders’ waist, Fenris listened to Merrill babble on about her botany finals and her plans for her final semester. Anders, for his part, was nearly curled up on his half of the small bench, long body folded and pressed tightly to Fenris’ side. He liked it, seeing Anders so content.

It was a look he was rapidly becoming used to. Fenris had moved in a week ago, much to Merrill’s delight and Hawke’s annoyance. And really, the only reason why Hawke had been annoyed was because he was now forced to live with his younger brother alone. Fenris had thought about it and decided he didn’t feel guilty.

So he had packed up his belongings and moved in with Anders and Merrill - moved in to the colorful, slightly frenetic-looking, and cheerfully mismatched apartment. Fenris had been mildly worried he wouldn’t be able to handle the chaos and had been pleasantly surprised to discover that Merrill and Anders were usually quiet homebodies who just lived in a colorful space.

Merrill stayed glued to her plants, humming and murmuring to them as she pruned, watered, fed, and coaxed them into growing. Anders was consumed both with his job at the local clinic and studying. And Pounce? Well, if you just made sure the food dish was full and a blanket had been left out, the cat was usually happy.

It was a pleasant change from Hawke’s apartment.

Fenris squeezed Anders a hair closer and smiled when his boyfriend murmured something sweet, Merrill beaming at the two of them.

“I swear, Fenris. You are so good for him. He sleeps now. Eats regularly. Has clean clothing! I’m so happy you moved in,” Merrill chirped, bouncing a bit on her chair. “Especially since I’m taking Isabela home with me to meet the extended family. Didn’t like thinking of Anders alone for a month.”

“Sounds serious,” Fenris quipped, watching with interest as Merrill pinked. “Oh…is it serious?”

“Maybe? I want it to be,” Merrill grinned. “We’ll see.”

“About what, sweet thing?” Isabela swept onto the patio, bundled into a sweater to ward off the chill. “Maker’s balls but it’s cold out here. How are you three able to handle it?”

“I have an electric blanket, Izzy!” Merrill snuggled further under the poofy, purple cloth. “I’m pretty sure Anders is using Fenris as a heater, though.”

“Mm?” Anders blinked at the three of them and then yawned. “How much longer till it’s midnight?”

“About three minutes. You all should come inside and warm up. I think Hawke is trying to drink half a keg by himself,” Isabela said with a laugh, pulling up Merrill. “And that Coach Varric was asking about you, Fenris.”

“Mm…I told him no already, but I can do it again. Not interested in the wrestling team,” Fenris gently tugged Anders up. “Come on, love.”

“But it’s loud and Hawke’s brother is an ass,” Anders whined.

Carver had been picking on Anders before the three of them had fled to the patio. Apparently, the maxi skirt Anders had opted to wear to the party had painted a big “mess with me” sign on his back. Carver had decided that Anders’ skirt, loose blond hair and colorful sweater meant Anders liked to be teased. It would have been fine if the teasing had been friendly, but Carver had all of the Hawke bluster with none of the Hawke charm.

“If he makes fun of my skirt once more time, I’m going to punch him,” Anders groused.

“I will handle him,” Fenris murmured, gently rubbing Anders’ back. “He’s afraid of me.”

“I want him to be afraid of me, too!” Anders whined a bit more, quieting when Fenris raised an eyebrow. “Oh fine. Go do your protective thing. And Hawke is trying to drink half a keg? Andraste’s nipple rings, he’ll die of alcoholic poisoning.”

“He didn’t last year. He’ll drink until he passes out and is draped over the keg. Just you wait and see,” Fenris soothed. “We’ll stop him if it gets too bad.”

Still muttering about his skirt being just fine for wearing, Anders followed Fenris back inside and into the crowd.

***

The music was louder inside with small knots of people dancing while holding plastic cups of beer. Hawke wasn’t attached to the keg – which was a minor miracle – but Cullen was looking upset while standing over by Isabela’s bedroom door and wringing his hands. Carver was in the kitchen talking to one Isabela’s neighbors, a Sebastian Vael who was studying theology. Anders didn’t much care for the man, not being religious himself, but if he kept Carver occupied then Anders wouldn’t quibble with either of them being in the apartment.

They were greeted by Coach Varric - or Professor Varric – depending on what class you had him for. He was, technically, a part of the English department and taught Creative Writing and Literary Criticism, but he had a fondness for weight training and had taken over the weight training class. He also coached the University’s small wresting team.

“Broody!” The stout older man slapped a hand on the younger man’s back. “Decided on whether you will wrestle for your last semester?”

“Sorry Coach, but no. I have a full load, and I’m aiming to get in to Graduate school. I just won’t have the time,” Fenris shrugged in apology. “I would like you to meet my boyfriend, Anders, though.”

“Blondie! Seen you in class. Your form is getting better. Glad to see you aren’t falling on any more of my students. Not that you weigh much…” Varric laughed and shook Anders’ hand. “Well, if I can’t convince you I guess I’ll go talk to young Hawke over there. He looks suitably beefy. And you don’t need to be smart to wrestle…” Varric gave another laugh, slapped Fenris’ back again, and ambled off.

Fenris just shook his head, accepting two cups of what turned out to be beer. The crowd was starting to chant now, eyes glued to the television and the giant glowing ball about to drop from the top of Kirkwall’s Governmental building. The Hightown crowd stood at the base of the steep stairs chanting and throwing confetti.

“Five. Four. Three. Two. One. Happy First Day!” The crowd broke into raucous yells, drinking what was probably champagne and then kissing partners.

Fenris grinned and reached up, hand sliding over Anders’ cheek. “Happy First Day, Anders.” He tugged gently, pulling Anders’ face down to press a gentle, nibbling kiss over slightly parted lips. “I love you,” he murmured into the kiss.

Anders was about to respond when a loud “Happy Fucking First Day!” was crowed loudly from across the living room. Hawke stood in the doorway to Isabela’s bedroom, a pair of sheer red panties perched on his head and not wearing a stitch of clothing except for one vivid red stocking on his erect cock.

Isabela shrieked and started chasing Hawke around the apartment, much to the amusement of the crowd. Merrill lunged for the naked man and missed, knocking into Varric and pushing both of them into Carver and Sebastian – who dropped a glass of beer down Carver’s shirt. Cullen stuttered and joined Isabela in the chase. Hawke simply ran in circles and laughed maniacally, red smalls bouncing on his black hair.

And Fenris and Anders stood in the center of the chaos, arms wrapped around each other, and just laughed. “Want to go home?” Anders asked, watching as Isabela finally caught Hawke and started beating him with a pillow from the couch.

“Mm…I do, yes. Home with you sounds perfect,” Fenris agreed, turning Anders and gently pulling him from the chaos. “Think we have any of those cookies left that you baked yesterday?” The question was asked as they walked out the front door.

“If not, I’ll bake you another batch.” Anders grinned as they turned down the sidewalk, leaving the noisy party behind them.

“Sounds like the perfect way to celebrate our first First Day,” Fenris murmured, wrapping his arm back around Anders’ waist. “Should we have grabbed Merrill?”

Anders turned amused eyes to Fenris, “She’ll be fine, you’ll see.”

From behind them they heard a wild laugh , Hawke tearing past them, red panties still on his head. Isabela, Merrill, Carver, and Cullen chased him, Isabela yelling something about those being her favorite pair. Merrill waved as she ran past, laughter in her eyes.

The men shared a look, shook their heads, and headed home to cuddle together for their first First Day morning.


End file.
